


Of Plants and Clowns

by fanatiic



Series: Peace Isn't Always an Option [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatiic/pseuds/fanatiic
Summary: Lucien had never been much of a free spirit, in fact he was quite the opposite. The majority of his life had been boring, full off rule following and schedules, until one day his parents bring him a gift; a clown named Jinx, whose aim in life is to bring joy and excitement to the prince's life.This story is a deceiving one, the moments of happiness are to be treasured as not all stories have a happy ending.





	Of Plants and Clowns

**Author's Note:**

> Appearance notes !! As I jump right in to this story, a lot of things are not described, such as the appearance of the two main characters, Jinx and Lucien.
> 
> Here are links to what they look like;
> 
> Lucien: https://i.imgur.com/im2mnFG.png
> 
> Jinx: https://i.imgur.com/mVoGYyR.png ( Note: He has both eyes at the beginning of this story. )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien had never been much of a free spirit, in fact he was quite the opposite. The majority of his life had been boring, full off rule following and schedules, until one day his parents bring him a gift; a clown named Jinx, whose aim in life is to bring joy and excitement to the prince's life.
> 
> This story is a deceiving one, the moments of happiness are to be treasured as not all stories have a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appearance notes !! As I jump right in to this story, a lot of things are not described, such as the appearance of the two main characters, Jinx and Lucien.
> 
> Here are links to what they look like;
> 
> Lucien: https://i.imgur.com/im2mnFG.png
> 
> Jinx: https://i.imgur.com/mVoGYyR.png ( Note: He has both eyes at the beginning of this story. )

"-I just don't know anymore! I'm not stressed and I'm not scared and I'm failing! I'm failing my parents and yet I can't bring myself to be more serious about this, I've got my royal speech in less than two weeks and I haven't even learned the words never mind got my outfit prepared and I just..." The smaller prince let out a sound of distress, tightening his grip on his friends hand, "...I just feel so... numb."

The lanky looking clown frowned in response to the young prince's words, giving him a look of pity from his where he was stood. He had brought him out to the royal gardens in hopes of calming the grass-haired boy down but so far it seems as though it was all for nothing; if anything he was just showing further signs of distress if the dying plants he was leaving behind him was any sign to go by. With a sigh the pale boy spoke, "Lucien, you're really thinking too hard about this. You're still only young and people aren't expecting you to be perfect right now, all that matters to everyone is that you're trying and you're happy while doing so! You've been overworking yourself for weeks now and it's ridiculous, you need to stop thinking about all of this and start going out 'n' having fun again before you forget how to.." he trailed off, a large grin making it's way onto his face as he moved in slightly closer to the brown skinned boy before sweeping him off his feet and picking him up bridal style.

The younger boy let out a small squeak in response as he gripped on to his friend. "Jinx-! We don't have time for fun! I have so much to do and-" he was cut off, his voice seeming to disappear mid-sentence. Ah, another one of Jinx's temporary mute spells. Lucien huffed, crossing his arms and playfully glaring at his friend whose grin never seemed to falter. "You speak too much, we do so have time! You've been working your butt off for days and it's time for you spend more time relaxing and actually living out your childhood. And don't give me that look, you know for a fact that your parents are fine with it, they gave you me for a reason." The shorter male simply stuck his tongue out in response, unable to make any further commentary.

"You know you love me really," he winked before looking around. The royal gardens were beautiful but there was never anything to actually do in them, which was rather irritating at moments like this. But! He would find for something for them to both do, after all, it was his goal in life to keep the young prince happy.

"Oh!" He adjusted the royal's position in his arms, making sure he wouldn't accidentally drop him, before running over to the stone bench on the other side of the garden and trying his best to not step on any plants. It was placed on the pathway and was awfully close to a large patch of grass which was perfect for him. He placed his friend down on the grass then sat on the bench, staring at his friend in excitement while his friend looked back in confusion.

"Do the thing you've been practicing! You must've perfected it by now, right?"

Lucien's expression changed to one of conflict as if he was unsure how it would turn out before he nodded slightly, moving to sit in a cross-legged position as he opened his satchel, taking out a small handful of seeds. His voice came out weak as he spoke, "Well I- I haven't exactly perfected it but I'm making progress! Here I'll show you."

He throws the seeds out onto the grass and they immediately sink into the ground as if they were the weight of a boulder, which for all Jinx knew, they may. A look of concentration comes over the plant boy's face as all seven of his eyes focused on the land before him. Within seconds, dozens of vines started to grow rapidly out of the ground, some even baring thorns, and curling slightly towards the pair.

"As I said, it isn't perfect yet, I'm still struggling to make them move but-"

"Dude that's so awesome! I've never seen anything grow that fast in this place, even if you don't figure out how to control them it's still a really cool trick, I wish I could do stuff like that!"

A small blush made it's way across the interrupted prince's face as he smiled slightly at his friend's commentary. He went to speak before he was cut off yet again, though this time it wasn't by the clown near him, instead the voice that cut through was a lot more strict sounding.

Oh that wasn't good, the castle staff never went out of their way to find him unless he was in trouble. He could swear he saw his entire life flash before his eyes as he tried to think of what he could've possibly missed or done wrong but he came out with nothing. He was so distracted with anxiety fueled thoughts that he has almost missed what the person had been saying, though he seemed to be lucky as when he tuned back into reality he realized that he hadn't been overthinking all this for long, in fact what seemed like an hour to him must've only been a few seconds as he was able to catch what was being said.

"-There you are, your mother wishes to speak with you. She seems quite displeased that you have neglected your responsibilities for the day."

The boy in question looked up at the man speaking. He was tall, around the same height as Jinx, and was made entirely from hard bark. It was one of his mother's more personal assistants, she must've been really annoyed to have sent him out. The young boy frowned and stood, dusting himself off before turning to his friend and muttering a small 'goodbye' before walking away, following quickly behind the taller man.


End file.
